In time, true love will win
by Monaki-cheung
Summary: Title changed.The beggining of another adventure? a loss of another friend? read to find out. (THIS SUMMARY SUCKS STORY's BETTA THOUGH)SASUSAKE NARUHINA! I SUCK AT COMBAT EXPLAINATIONS! this is a first fic, so please, don't be too harsh:)
1. Some interesting thoughts

This is my first fic. so please enjoy and review( I do NOT own Naruto..  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Peace. quiet." Sasuke thought as he sat on the shingles roof of his mansion . For weeks, there had not been such peace like this. Normally, there would be clashing of machines and shouting of workers. This was a time of rebuilding. After the Sand and sound had attacked, half the city had been destroyed. By Orochimaru.  
  
"Orochimaru." Sasuke thought in disgust.  
  
"That person. or should I say being had cursed me."the raven haired boy thought to himself. But then again. That snake promised me power.power beyond my wildest dreams. Power to take revenge. Thoughts of the death of his family slurred though the Sharingan user's mind. Those were horrible ways to die. as a strength meter. Even worse, a strength meter for your son. The genius's face felt like it was warming up. The picture came his to mind.  
  
His brother saying, "you're not even worth killing, Run.Run to survive through ugliness. Cling desperately though life."  
  
Anger burned though him. I was weak. But to be strong. I want to do it on myself. Not on someone who is weaker than my brother. Someone who humiliated me. The thoughts of an orange jacket Uzumaki flashed though the Uchiha's brain. Never again shall I really on someone else to protect me. never again shall I come so close to death. I must become stronger.  
  
A flash of pink hair brought joy to his thoughts.  
  
"Sakura" he thought as he watched the ninja bounce from rooftop to rooftop. A warm glow in his chest lifted the genin's spirits up.  
  
"But. unless I defeat my brother, she will be in danger of my brother using her to lure me to death" Sasuke thought. The joyful ninja jumped over to Sasuke and immediately chirped in happy tone,"hey Sasuke, wanna go out on a date with me? It's my treat."  
  
Sasuke gave her an icy cold stare. If he had actually said "no", it would break his heart.  
  
"Sorry. once I complete my goal in life, I can go with you, yet I don't know how long it is going to be until I go mad just looking at you yet refusing you" Sasuke thought more to himself than it would mean to Sakura. Sakura frowned and started trotting away, looking sad.  
  
"What do I have to do to win this guy's heart? Does he really mean what he says?" the female genin thought as she trudged back home.  
  
"Sorry, but when the time is right, I will give my whole heart to you" Sasuke whispered to himself. (Of course it was meant for sakura)  
  
The night enveloped him after a few hours and Sasuke decided to go back inside the shelter of his home. Maybe be able to release his mind for a minute or two. Maybe, just maybe have a night a peaceful sleep..  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() How was that for a first timer?(  
  
More chappies coming up * yawn * gotta sleep now baibai  
  
R&R( 


	2. Love in the Darkness

Hey, I'm back with a new story. Yet this one is a Naruhina one.  
  
Hope you like it.R&R(  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A Little Love in the Air chappie 2  
  
The dark enveloped a certain genin in an orange jacket as he walked down the road.  
  
In the mission that he had just came back from, (to rescue Sasuke) he had seen too much death. so many jutus.so much death.so many enemies. so much death.so many tragedies. so much death..  
  
"Death." Naruto thought. Some people hesitated to kill. yet some killed without mercy. A picture of Garra using his jutus to kill so many flashed through his mind.  
  
Half of Naruto's teammates had died during the mission. some, because of bravery and pityness (Choji) and some because of stubbornness (Kiba).  
  
Yet this mission brought Naruto close to his teammates. Yet they both died trying to save one person. so much death.  
  
Because of that cursed reptile. (Orochimaru)  
  
In this mission, Naruto learned that life was not something to be wasted. not something to be tossed around and gambled with.  
  
Naruto frowned as he walked back home, in the meantime, deciding not to waste other people's time doing pranks. He needed to train.to train so he could protect all as the new Hokage. to protect everybody from further death than needed.  
  
But how would he become Hokage. even if he couldn't figure out that he was being spied on from only 9 meters away.  
  
'He he. you've grown so cute since that mission. so serious. You're so handsome now.' a Hyuuga thought as she spied on him from a distance.  
  
Hinata blushed as Naruto looked in the direction of the bush that she was hiding in.  
  
Finally, the whiskered genin realized that most bushes don't have white eyes and walked closer to take a look.  
  
"Hinata-chan?" the Kyuubi container questioned as he neared the bush.  
  
"Oh no." Hinata thought as Naruto walked over, "he's found me."  
  
Naruto's eyes soon met with the Hyuuga heirress' once she decided that it was no longer useful to hide. Hinata crawled out from under the bush and prepared to summon all her chakra jump, when Naruto stopped her.  
  
"Hinata?" Naruto questioned (blinked a few times and tilted his to the right side), "You know you shouldn't be here out alone like this. you could get hurt."(Dirty Dirty.^0^)  
  
'Naruto cares about me?' Hinata thought, as she blushed a shade of crimson red..  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to see you." the Byakugan user quickly quoted  
  
"Really?" Naruto questioned.  
  
'Okay, here goes, but I might as well do this today other than any day.' Hinata thought.  
  
"I want to tell you something", Hinata quickly said, " I love you Naruto with all my soul." after saying that, she quickly ran over to the shocked Naruto and gave him a peck on the his right cheek, then immediately ran away fearing that Naruto would've hate her for all his life.  
  
Yet after a (still) few minutes. Naruto was still standing there. to surprised to even walk.  
  
'She loves me?' Naruto thought, 'I'm not hated. I'm loved.I'm actually loved!!!' As reality finally dawned, a warm feeling deep inside his chest.  
  
Everyone had hated him for what was inside him. not himself, yet someone. said she actually loved him. someone actually cared.  
  
"Thank you, Hinata, you don't know how much that means to me." The outcast whispered to nothing.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank you so much. friend"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
How's that? * Runs over and hugs Hinata * you're sooooo brave..  
  
This was my first piece of romance. Oh well love always starts with "Friends" (  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Feelings admitted between Sasuke and Sak...

I don't own Naruto  
  
Sorry, I don't have much to say other than. "Thanks for all the reviews you people sent me ("  
  
Sasusaku  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
A Little Love in the air chapter 3  
  
The starless night's blanket swept over the sound country.  
- In the dark bowls of the not so far off sound village, a mind of a snake was working furiously. To develop a plan, a plan to get his to-be container back. to tempt the Sharingan heir backs to him.  
  
The darkness crept over his home as malicious plans crossed through the Hokokage's (I think "hoko" means sound) mind.  
  
All of a sudden, "Orochimaru-sama, dinner's ready." A voice spoke spiritedly. The snake's stomach growled.  
  
He wanted to keep on working to find a way to work his Kin-jutsu on Sasuke, but as everyone knows it is hard to work on an empty stomach.  
  
'Later, then I will come up with a plan that even the Kyuubi cannot ruin' the snake like ninja thought as he walked over to the kitchen.  
  
I will not fail.  
  
Not fail.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ some few hundreds of kilometers off.^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
The same blanket of darkness swept over a certain raven-haired genin as a mission was just finished.  
  
'Naruto's changed since the time I was kidnapped (Sasuke doesn't want to admit the fact that he had fallen into Orochimaru's trap) he seems like he's copying me. like he knows the pain of death, the pain of loneliness.' Sasuke thought as he jumped to the next branch.  
  
'But now.we're equal. I've found out his secret through Orochimaru. Naruto has the Kyuubi. and I have the level 5 curse. yet, I cannot go around using it. I might soon lose my freedom. I must still train to beat him.' The genius thought as he arrived to the last step of his house.  
  
'Ok. go in and eat. you're hungry."Sasuke's conscious told him. Sasuke went in and grabbed a few pieces of wood.he decided to cook the old fashioned way.  
  
'I need some training anyways.' Sasuke thought as he finished piling the wood in a fireplace formation and went out to hunt.  
  
(Sasuke's mansion is on the edge of the town, so he had a forest in hid backyard.)  
  
As he walked out into the backyard of his home, he neared the forest, in the meantime. thanking the first Hokage for using the legendary "Jyu- Kai Kou Dan" (Forest Genesis) to give the Uchiha clan an abundant supply of food when they needed it.  
  
He walked out into his "child's place" which was assigned to him when he was born, all Uchiha (that are alive) have their own personal space in this forest, but their "child's place" was special because the animals and trees there are thought to teach the Uchiha how to master the Sharingan, for the trees were old and wise. yet now, almost all the Uchihas were wiped out, therefore, the trees stopped talking, even though Sasuke begged them to.  
  
The forest's spirits had died, for only a secret Jutsu can revive them. This jutsu was only passed among the oldest son, when the son reached 30, but now, the holder of the jutsu is dead. this was Sasuke's father. Sasuke's hunger pushed away his thoughts to repeat the murder of his family.  
  
The onyx-eyed genin quickly tossed a kunai at a movement in the bushes. in a millisecond, an animal's reply came, a moan. Sasuke had hit a rabbit. strait on the heart. Sasuke didn't mind killing animals now, since they didn't have a spirit.  
  
'That was no fun. too easy. but this should be enough' the Sharingan user thought. Sasuke walked back to the fireplace and lit the fire with Goukakyuu no justu.  
  
While the fire roasted, Sasuke gutted the rabbit.  
  
In a flash, he saw a ninja jumping near him. Sasuke drew his kunai (from the middle of the animal) and placed his hand into his shuriken holster to get ready for an attack.  
  
The tension dropped in Sasuke's mind as he saw a flash of pink hair  
  
"Sakura." he whispered.  
  
"Hello, Sasuke-kun, may I stay. please?" Sakura questioned with a cute doggie face. even the strongest genin couldn't refuse his crush if she made that doggie face.  
  
"Fine." he answered  
  
'He's soooooo cute." the pink haired genin told herself for the 7th time this minute. 'Soo handsome'  
  
Sasuke's heart warmed up. more from the beautiful girl sitting next to him then the fire.  
  
'Maybe. maybe just once. have this date.(if you call this a date.)' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe just once'  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Will you go out on a date with me? (Almost knowing that the answer was "no")" the over overlarge forehead girl asked.  
  
"Yes."(Sakura was shocked) Sasuke answered "but only if we stay here and this is only to tell you why we probably cannot have anymore dates in the future."  
  
Sakura blushed. =^^= 'finally.' she thought 'I wonder what I did differently this time?'  
  
"Sit." Sasuke commanded, "Please." he added. 'Is he accepting me?' the nervous girl  
  
"HECK HE DOES!!!" Inner Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sure."Sakura replied.  
  
"So handsome" she thought  
  
They both stared at each other for a while until Sasuke broke the staring contest.  
  
'Do you want something to eat?" Sasuke asked. Sakura started at the rabbit roasting over the fire.  
  
'Eeeewwwww..' She thought (the rabbit was on a skewer. the skewer going through the mouth and out the behind.)  
  
"No thanks.' the ninja girl replied timidly.  
  
"Sasuke." Sakura said unconsciously imitating Hinata's shyness " I wish to tell you something.."  
  
"Yes?" Sasuke answered  
  
"Sasuke. I-Iloveyou" Sakura said in a blur. Sasuke was paralyzed with shock. Sakura immediately tensed, preparing for anything that he was going to throw at her.  
  
"You should know. I love you too, but I'm out to kill someone. to take revenge. you will be endangered if you become my girl friend." Sasuke answered.  
  
'He's worried about me?' Sakura thought, then blushed crimson red.  
  
"HECK YA!!!!!!!" Inner Sakura screamed.  
  
"I will go through anything to live with you. anything" Sakura replied.  
  
'Does she love me this much?' Sasuke thought. While he was thinking, a sensation came over his mind and he shivered his whole body tingled and the sensation burned from the top of his head, to the tip of his toes.  
  
He had gotten a kiss. something he didn't have for a long time (not including the one with Naruto) but, Sasuke didn't reject it. he accepted it with all his heart. He pulled her nearer and felt her neck.. (still kissing)  
  
'How soft.' Sasuke thought as he felt her skin. 'How creamy'  
  
And so. the start of a forever bonding friendship.  
  
'Stupid forehead girl. I swear I will take sweet revenge.' thought a blonde female ninja hidden in the bushes. "I will take revenge."  
  
The couple continued. with the light of the blazing bonfire  
  
(I think the rabbit is burnt right now) ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That was a very crappy piece romance.  
  
NOOOOOO the bunny. how could they. they left the bunny to become Ashes!!!!!!! Must take revenge in the name of the bunnies!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O.O  
  
Sorry. must've been the sugar from last week..^_^  
  
R&R  
  
Baibai 


	4. Hinata Visits Naruto with a reason to st...

THIS IS A REVISED VERSION  
  
Another new chappie. yay ^_^  
  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
  
I TRIED TO WRITE THIS WITH THE RIGHT PERSONALITIES. BUT THAT'S HARD!!! Sorrie.  
  
FOR THE LAST TIME. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
A Little Love in the Air  
  
Then sun rose the next morning, sending glorious beams of light that stripped away the darkness and burst into a very messy ramen lover's room.  
  
"No.just a while longer." he whined.  
  
And to his whine, the window shutters closed. (0.0)  
  
"Wha?" Naruto exclaimed. he then found the answer. a girl stood at the window watching him. her white eyes locked onto his. Naruto blushed. Hinata blushed. Naruto blushed some more. Hinata flared the colour of the Sasuke's bonfire last night.  
  
"Hinata-chan. wha- what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, "Especially in the morning."  
  
"Oh.I came to see you I need to ask you something about what happened two days ago.I'm also really sorry I ran away like that and hid all of yesterday."  
  
"The kiss?" the still-in-pajamas genin replied, " Oh. I wanted to talk to you about that too"  
  
"Naruto-kun." the Hyuuga heiress stated shivering nervously, "Naruto- kun, I'm so sorry."  
  
With that, she started crying and fell down.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY!!!!" the crying girl literally screamed.  
  
"It's okay." Naruto whispered quietly as he caught the poor girl in his arms. Naruto lifted the poor girl into his arms and brought her over to his bed.  
  
"I will not forgive you." Naruto said. Hinata shook with shame as she heard that answer.  
  
"Because. you did not do anything wrong. you just followed your heart. I love you."  
  
'He forgives me...and loves me?' Hinata smiled happily to herself. She finally felt like she didn't have to be afraid of Naruto rejecting her. He loved her.  
  
"Don't cry. you don't look radiant when you're happy." Naruto answered.  
  
'Radiant?' Hinata thought, 'he called me radiant?' This was like a dream come true.  
  
'Radiant?' the whiskered genin asked himself, bewildered 'Where did that come form?'  
  
Hinata smiled as she nudged her face deeper into Naruto's arms.  
  
'It smells like. it smells like the ramen stand,' she reflected as she sniffed Naruto (kinda rude though).  
  
Naruto smiled as he looked down on her  
  
'So innocent. so pure'  
  
As he examined the girl's arms and legs, he found many scratch marks and bleeding points. But still, her skin was as pure as snow (the newly fallen batch) and as soft as a feather blanket. Like a white cloth that had some spots of red on it, her skin was torn in some areas, leaving the raw flesh to show.  
  
"Naruto-kun. I know this is kind of personal.so you love me? Or was that something to just comfort me?" The shy girl inquired timidly, kind of afraid that the answer would be negative.  
  
Naruto thought for half a minute thinking about that question then answered.  
  
"Hinata. I love you with all my heart as long as you love me too," Naruto answered. The pure white orbs looked into the ocean blue colour pupils with surprise. The two pairs of eyes locked into each other's pupil for a while.  
  
'She's felt pain. like me. I can see it in her eyes. Not only physical pain, but emotional pain. She knows what it means to be lonely. cast away.' Naruto reflected as he gazed dreamingly at her eyes. So it was true. her eyes spoke of sadness and pain.  
  
Hinata felt a warm flame burn in her chest and it was as comfortable and as warm when she was near her father, but now.  
  
"Naruto-kun." Hinata frowned. "I have to say something." Naruto was startled by the sudden change of emotion.  
  
"Yes? You can tell anything to me anything, you can trust me." Naruto responded.  
  
Hinata mustered all of her courage, bracing for a negative answer.  
  
"Naruto-kun. um. you don't mind it I stay here for a while to live. do you?" she quickly asked, her mood returning to it's nervous and face turning red again.  
  
"Wha?" Naruto said with surprise.  
  
"I-I'll even pay the rent," she added quickly.  
  
"What happened in your family?"  
  
"Oh. Naruto-kun. I've heard of the Kyuubi. I've heard that you're an outcast. my family saw me as an outcast, a weakling. a failure and threw me away because I was too weak." she said, "I've come to see. if I could live here."  
  
Hinata's heart stung by thinking about what happened yesterday night.  
  
"Hinata-chan. this place is always open to you. I promise." he answered.  
  
Hinata turned to him and met his eyes with nothing but gratitude.  
  
"Thank you Naruto-kun. thank you.," she managed to utter.  
  
"And. don't mind the rent I had too much rooms here to fill up anyways." Naruto said happily. "Do you have your clothes and personal stuff here?"  
  
"No. they burned all my personal belongings. I only managed to sneak out with my yen." she replied quietly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh well. save up that yen.you can use mine. Hinata.sama." he added on.  
  
"Naruto-kun. I don't want to be called that ever again. 'Hinata-chan' is nice," the girl said with a shy smile.  
  
Naruto quickly rummaged in his rather messy medical drawer and found some anointments (left behind by Kakashi just in case if he had gotten into some trouble) and took them out. Naruto took the medicine out and treated the hurt girl's cuts.  
  
'So pure.'  
  
"Thank you so much. Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to choke out from her nervous state.  
  
"Okay. now. time to do some shopping!!!" Naruto shouted excitedly.  
  
And so. people stared at the hated Kyuubi container dragging the Hyuuga outcast down the street  
  
'Those two make a cute couple.' a masked, one eyed leaf Jounin thought while hiding in the bushes near by,. 'Two outcasts. this could get very interesting.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Good story. Ne?  
  
OMG!!! One chapter every night. I think I'm going crazy. maybe I shouldn't do that much..  
  
R&R  
  
More chappies coming up (soon) ^_^ 


	5. What did happed that night?

THIS IS A REVISED VERSION  
  
Hello. I'm back again MWAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!  
  
R&R  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
As Sasuke was again in his forest for enjoyment, he heard a sound of the drawing of a sword and saw a blur coming at him.  
  
Ninjas charged at him with at high speeds. but wait. they look identical?  
  
'Enemy on the right. enemy on the left. what??!?!? From above?' a raven- haired genin thought.  
  
"Urg." he managed to utter as he dodged the sword coming down from above with a roll to the side, delivering a kick from his position on the ground aimed at the enemy's abdomen.  
  
'What is going on??!?!' the Genin thought. 'Why do all jounins attacking me look alike?'  
  
"Sharingan!!!" He called as three red commas formed into his scarlet eyes. He drew a silver kunai. just in time to block the blade on the left. or so he thought. The blade passed right though his blocking kunai.  
  
'Oh no. Bunshin' he reflected. 'It's there, the real one' his silver kunai swept to the right side. Just to meet again a bunshin blade.  
  
'Where is the next one?' he thought calmly.  
  
'Oh... so this is Genjutsu. Blade dance of the white waters.' Sasuke thought while thinking how to copying the move.  
  
"Pathetic. the almighty Sharingan cannot beat the hidden mist??" a voice came out from the mist.  
  
Sasuke whipped a few shiriken and threw them at the voice. But just to hear the voice move behind him.  
  
'Nothing can move that fast without me knowing. it's genjutsu' he thought. Sasuke immediately activated the fully-fledged power of the Copy Wheel Eye technique.  
  
'Let's switch this around. and make my own new jutsu' Sasuke considered. 'By fusing the Blade dance of the white waters with Kage bunshin (copied from Naruto) then one'll get.'  
  
"Blade dance of the rushing waterfall!!!" Sasuke summoned three Kage bunshin with a chain of hand seals. Starting off with the Lion stance (a kung fu stance I think) The Multiple Sasukes rushed forwards. one to the left, one to the right. one above and one below (Earth decapitation) while charging their Chakra into the blades to make the kunais longer.  
  
"Pah. I won't fall for my own move. I can hear multiple footsteps on the ground. yours must be Kage bunshin." The Jounin replied  
  
'Just one hit and these lousy bunshins will go back to they're shadowy world.' the mist ninja considered. He lazily threw a shiriken or two at each Sasuke and the Sasukes disappeared.  
  
'Pah. I won't be caught from above. heck its my own move' he thought with a bit too much pride, looking upwards. All of a sudden, a blade came right out of the ground. straight into the (now) male Ninja's crotch.  
  
"EEEEEECCCCKKKK" the Jounin screamed in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Ha. I can beat a Mist jounin now." Sasuke said out loud. Looking at the surroundings, he found no other chakra source.  
  
'So. he came alone then' Sasuke walked up to the still squealing Jounin and began to interrogate him. no longer had Sasuke said a word. the Jounin opened a capsule box and ate the medicine.  
  
'A suicide pill, eh?' he thought  
  
'So. he's dead now?' Sasuke asked to no one in particular  
  
'And I only got one jutsu. and no information. all but that he was a Mist ninja' Sasuke thought. And quickly searched though the Ninja's clothing, but found nothing but a few thousand yen and a few basic battle weapons.  
  
'Bah. I might as well burn the body. thanks for the yen ^-^' Sasuke pondered as he pocketed the yen  
  
"Kanton (flames)" Sasuke pushed the Chakra and felt the familiar burning feeling at the back of his throat while summoning the blazing inferno from his mouth and shot to the corpse of the ninja, leaving nothing but ashes.  
  
And so.Sasuke headed off into the night to get back to his home. Just to be met by Kakashi. telling him there was ANOTHER mission. yet this one will be a c-ranked mission.  
  
'This might get interesting.' Sasuke thought  
  
^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v  
  
Light of the sun swept into Hinata's pure colorless eyes.  
  
The girl reached sideways to find a holding on the side of her bed to the get up. but she felt nothing, and by leaning on one arm (as some of you readers out there have already tried) one would lose one's balance.  
  
And that's what happened.  
  
"Eeeeeekkkkk!!!" she shrieked at a very high pitch as she fell. and hit the carpet. (She had been sleeping on a couch)  
  
"Ooowwww." The girl whined.  
  
'Where am I?' she questioned herself. 'Oh ya. I remember' Hinata looked back at the horrible ideals that had ended up in casting her far from the Main family.  
  
********Flashback*********  
  
"You!@#!@# how could you lose to even your sister you're so weak!!!!" Hinata's father yelled at the Hinata lying face flat on the ground (beaten by sister)  
  
"You're a useless !$^*$%#. and you make a sad excuse for not only a Hyuuga, or a Ninja, but a HUMAN!!!" Her mother followed. Hinata felt like a cold knife had been driven straight tough her heart. she was not even fit to be a human.  
  
"Yeah, You're a disgrace to all of mankind!!" another voice said.  
  
"Disgrace!!!" a female voice said, "Disgrace!!!" "Disgrace!!!" "Disgrace!!!" The voice kept on repeating itself and repeating itself. Hinata's sight became foggy (because of her fight) the people became pillars of colour, and her consciousness slipped out of her mind like trying to grab dry sand in your fingers.  
  
The word "disgrace" still echoed in her mind as she lost all consciousness and fell asleep.  
  
The poor girl woke up to find the gate of the Hyuuga's home slamming in front of her and her relatives walking away. Some looking at her with pityness in their eyes. and some with shame.  
  
Hinata struggled to a nearby tree and slept there for the night. freezing. She thought about what she was going to do. she was going to find the one she loved. hopefully, Naruto-kun would accept me.  
  
But then again, will I ever be accepted?  
  
*********End flashback*******  
  
'Yes.' She thought. as she recalled the horrible events, a stab came at her heart. a stab of loneliness. but the thought of Naruto healed the wound.  
  
'Naruto accepted me.'  
  
Hinata smelled cooking in the kitchen and walked tiredly to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Hinata-chan!!" a cheerful voice called.  
  
'Naruto-kun.thank you' She thought privately and sat down for breakfast.  
  
Naruto smiled as he looked at the girl.  
  
'So pure. so beautiful.so attractive.' he thought.  
  
Hinata gracefully picked up the fork in her hand and waited patiently.  
  
"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Your team has joined with my team to complete a C-ranked mission. the briefings will come later. Also, we are to be at the bridge at 9:00AM, you have 30 min to get ready."  
  
'This is going to be fun. and maybe dangerous' Hinata thought 'but I know Naruto will protect me' Hinata smiled.  
  
Naruto looked confused o why the girl was smiling all of a sudden.  
  
'I'll never understand girls' the blonde genin thought.  
  
And so, they set off for the bridge. ready to meet new adventures. This time, together, as one. (Hehe.=^^= the more the merrier)  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
How was that?  
  
R&R  
  
BaiBai  
  
And thanx for all the reviews they really helped.  
  
Keep 'em coming^-^ 


	6. The reflections

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!  
  
Sorry for the one month period. I literally forgot about this fic.  
  
R&R  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()  
  
The sun rose to meet the horizon line. shining glorious  
  
Light rays and met the eyes of two lovers.  
  
Naruto was looking off into the horizon. 'What will this mission have in store?' the whiskered boy wondered to himself.  
  
"Naruto-kun.?" Hinata questioned while almost tripping on a rock, staring at his (cute) face.  
  
"Eh?" Naruto replied. Breaking from his thoughts of thinking and focusing his sight on an innocent, pure pair of eyes.  
  
"You seemed like you were doing some deep thinking." Hianta replied. Whilst returning the passionate stare to the pair of ocean blue (not sickly green) eyes.  
  
"I'm just picturing the last time I had a ranked C-mission." Naruto said. frowning.  
  
"Was it that bad?" The girl responded curiously.  
  
"Actually, it changed to a ranked A mission." the blonde boy said.  
  
"Why? tell me. please?" the Hyuuga asked, as they arrived at the bridge.  
  
"Hinata" Naruto said regrettably " this was a very sad mission. I don't want to remember it.please. don't make me"  
  
" Just one part? nobody's here right now. and we are a couple., ne?" Hinata requested "No secrets?"  
  
Naruto hesitated. ' Then I'll tell her that part.' "Fine then." Naruto said as he leaned on the bridge's rim.  
  
"A sad part ended like this."  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v Flashback^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Haku had caught the kunai, the red sun had dawned. blood has been shed.  
  
'Oh no. I'm doomed. so. weak. that I can't even defeat a boy my age?' The Uchiha questioned.  
  
'Hah. A pathetic attempt of help.' Haku told himself.  
  
'He caught the kunai?!?!?!? How good is this guy? Are we going to survive?' Sakura thought in panic.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a whizzing to the left of the masked missing-nin.  
  
'What? A trap? Impossible, there's only three of them. unless.' Haku considered. 'The third.'  
  
"Urg." Haku grunted as he hit the ground. Haku looked into the direction that the shiriken came from.  
  
A noise told Haku who the attacker was. There was a "poof" sound.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived. the Kick the enemy's but!!!!" the Idiot yelled.  
  
'Bah. that idiot. now it's time for revenge.' Zabuza thought quickly unsheathing five shiriken and whipping them with deadly actuary at Naruto.  
  
'Here it comes.' Naruto thought as he raised his newly drawn kunai to a defense position.  
  
But those shiriken were knocked off by five other needles.  
'What?' Zabuza thought furiously to himself, he then saw that Haku had just thrown the needles.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Haku?" Zabuza glared a death threat to Haku.  
  
"Please. let me deal with these kids (murder them) my own way." Haku responded calmly  
  
"You're still too soft." Zabuza responded in a mocking tome.  
  
'Soft?' Sasuke thought 'what do they define "soft" as? This guys trying to kill me with needles. like a torture.' 'Well, if Naruto attacks from the outside. and I.'  
  
"Hello ( I'm here to save you." Naruto said happily, knocking over the train of thoughts in Sasuke's head.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're such an idiot... you spoiled my plan." Sasuke scolded furiously.  
  
'Oh well. these mirrors are ice. then I'll just melt them!!!' The fire wielder thought triumphantly. Performing a string of hand seals, he summoned the Chakra that lie within his body into the raging inferno that was swelling up inside his mouth and blew it all out.  
  
"Goukakyuu no justu!!!" The fire met the ice. the ice should've melted.  
  
'Weak. as I thought, they're like the ordinary ninja. pathetic.' Haku smirked to himself.  
  
"That level of fire won't melt any ice" Haku called out from above.  
  
"Gr." Sasuke growled furiously.  
  
'He's too fast to see.' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"So I'll just."  
  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!!" Naruto yelled as he discharged a familiar amount of Chakra to sent enough clones flying in every were there was a mirror.  
  
But as fast as they had been made, they were also destroyed. with high seeds, Haku zoomed through every one. Sasuke saw a puddle splash in mid air.  
  
'So. he's really not teleporting.eh?' Sasuke thought 'he's just moving fast. very fast.'  
  
'I can't die here. I must become the Hokage. I have a living dream to fulfill I can't leave this world now.' Naruto thought  
  
"I have a dream to be fulfilled!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
'Dream. That word. means nothing to me. yet it stings my heart. reminds me. of the past.' Haku thought quietly  
  
SEMIFLASHBACK  
  
A vision flashed through his mind. the bridge that led across from the right side of Hidden Mist village to the other side.  
  
"A brat like you is not wanted by anyone. you will die without neither freedom or dreams." Zabuza had said before the ninja had inherited his gigantic butcher knife (I couldn't resist it) Haku started straight into Zabuza's eyes.  
  
"You have the same eyes as I do" little Haku said happily.  
  
At that quote. Zabuza's face turned from a sorry expression to a surprised one..  
  
SEMIFLASHBACK END  
  
Haku turned to the scratched ninjas in front of him. he spoke in a clear loud voice.  
  
" Becoming a true Shinobi has been difficult for me, if it is possible. I want to avoid killing, but if you still insist to fight, I will become cruel.for this bridge on which we fight, will connect our dreams together. For mine. and for yours." Haku seriously stated.  
  
And so . the fight began  
  
^v^v^v^v^vEND FLASHBACK^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"And so. we fought..." Naruto finished off his story "it had become a mission for jounins. non a genin."  
  
"Poor boy. did he die in the end?" Hinata questioned.  
  
"Yes. and without a dream. He died. as a true shinobi.without a purpose in life. but to protect Zabuza" Naruto answered sadly  
  
"Did Zabuza die too? Hinata asked.  
  
"Yes. he died too," Naruto answered.  
  
"Through my life. I've never killed someone." Hinata murmured.  
  
"Hello" Sakura said in a welcoming voice, followed by Sasuke's "Hey"  
  
They were holding each other's hands. Sasuke trying to act disgusted.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. Naruto we're a couple now. I know you always had a crush on me," Sakura said in a sad voice.  
  
"Cam't you see? I'm a pair with Hinata now." Naruto said happily. Hinata just blushes.  
  
After waiting 4 min, Shino arrives with Kureinai. (I hope I spelled it right.). And 1 ½ hours later. Kakashi arrives.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura scold the masked Jounin while pointing the familiar accusing finger at Kakashi. "Right. here" Kakashi declares as he tossed a package of paper to everyone. "These are your briefings of the mission"  
  
Naruto opens it and looks inside. he sees..  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
Sorrie... haven't thought of a mission yet.  
  
Sorry I haven't been writing for a long time. so R&R 


	7. A new adventure, a loss of another frien...

NO FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I SUCK LIKE CRAP AT BATTLE SCENES FLAME ME IF LIKE :'(:'(:'(  
  
This chapter has been dedicated to Freak and her hard work thinking up this chapter's Idea  
  
Freak: and. MWHAHAHHA my story is complete!!!!  
  
Monaki: Oi. my story. MINE!!!! (Not urs)  
  
Freak: wanna bet?!?!??! *Cracks knuckles Grrr. chases after Monaki with. oh... a few dozen kunai and Zabuza's butchering knife  
  
Monaki: HELP!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!  
  
Naruto: * busy flirting with Hianta*  
  
Monaki: Sasuke!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: *kissing Sakura*  
  
Kakshi: don't askmhmhm* kissing Kurenai*  
  
Screen becomes censored  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
The package flew open to show a beautiful girl sitting on a ragged rock beside a crashing waterfall. Her black hair was 30 cm long, it was a pure dark color and soggy with the water. The hair she had matched the same onyx colour of her eyes.  
  
She was in a black bathing suit with tiny silver stars that matched her raven colored hair. Her skin was light peachish and showed a battle scar that came across her stomach and showed clearly, like chocolate syrup on snow.  
  
Other than that scar, she was pure her features were perfect. Like an angel sent from heaven, her legs were slender and pure, her arms, slender. She looked perfect and faultless.  
  
Her white smile brought a warm feeling to the boy's heart, and a twinge of jealousy to the girls'  
  
"Ok then." Kakashi said also blushing and, awakening everyone else from their trance." I know she's cute. but listen to me for a second. her name is Dana of the mist. She apparently, ran away from her father's castle and we are bringing her back."  
  
"But will she be coming willingly?" Sasuke questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Naruto put in "she might fight."  
  
"The report says that she wishes to go back. we just need to protect her from other Nins." Kakashi answered. "Also. we are to meet her at the borders of the Water country and the fire."  
  
"Once reached there, we must be on full alert. Dana-chan is a genin, but she will not be able to protect herself from other nins." Kurenai added.  
  
"This report says that we are to meet her today." Hinata examined.  
  
"Then we must get going" Kakashi finished off  
  
And so. they set off southeast and by noon, they were half way there. They built a fire and rested with Naruto sneaking another glance or two at Hinata and Sasuke giving a warm look at Sakura. The squirrels chattered to each other in the bushes and an occasional fox swept by.  
  
After finishing their lunch (ramen and rice balls) they soon set off on their journey, with birds soaring overhead and the forest animals looking suspiciously at the new travelers.  
  
Following the creek, they reached the waterfall that was shown in the picture and soon arrived to see the unexpected. A battle.  
  
It was the Dana girl, fighting what seemed to be 3 missing Nins. One from Konoha, another from the hidden sand, and another from the hidden mist village.  
  
Dana was fighting with grace; her agility was vast and outmatched. But just as she jumped from the branch to group up with Kakashi, she was kicked down with a heel from the one from Konoha.  
  
The Leaf village Missing Nin sped down below her and kicker her back up. Her back bent in a prefect arch and she coughed out blood. The Leaf Nin sped up above her again with a poison needle and the missing mist shinobi whipped three shiriken at Dana.  
  
"Nipou Kage Bunshin no justsu" Naruto yelled with a string of hand seals, Three Naruto's appeared. One jumped in between the Konoha missing Nin, the other caught the shiriken and the last caught the falling angel before she hit the ground and brought her back, she was unconscious. Her hair was dangling behind, showing her full face. It radiated with whiteness and pureness.  
  
"Curse you people!!!" Naruto yelled before rushing forward kunai drawn. Then Naruto saw a hand in front of him and stopped.  
  
"They are on a whole new level Naruto" Kakashi warned. "We must run."  
  
For even Hyuuga Hinata was shivering whilst she looked with her Byakugan and with the pumps pumping chakra into her eyes, she saw the impossible.  
  
Th.the chakra readings tell me that the missing Nin of konoha's chakra readings are higher than that of the present hokage" Hinata stuttered. " My Byakugan tells me that he is also a sharingan user."  
  
"WHAT??!?!" Kakashi and Sasuke both yelled  
  
'Than this is my brother' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
"You must run!!! Get away with Dana. I will hold Itachi back" Kakashi commanded  
  
"No this is my fight. FOR REVENGE!!!!!" Sasuke bellowed as his eyes flashed red and two commas formed within each eye. Sasuke drew his kunai to a fighting stance, placing it in front if his chest from which he could defend and also attack.  
  
"NO, YOU FOOL" Kakashi yelled "GO I WILL HOLD HIM BACK!!"  
  
"No. I will." Naruto said as he charged up the Kyuubi's chakra. That frightened everyone.  
  
"Take the girl" Naruto said, handing the unconscious form of Dana to Kakashi.  
  
"RUN!!!" Naruto yelled in the Kyuubi's voice. And everyone did, except for a Hyuuga girl, who was so shocked by the display of power, she couldn't move.  
  
"Naruto. don't die on me." Hinata whined, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Come on Hinata" Kurenai grunted as she lifted up Hinata be the waist and carried her to the now running away group.  
  
The group ran for about 3 minutes and Kakashi couldn't sense any chakra, so they stopped. Hinata was still crying, Sasuke was growling with rage, and Sakura was trying to hug Sasuke out of it.  
  
All of a sudden, an outburst of chakra surprised them all. There was a loud "BANG" and an oversized toad appeared.  
  
"Gama-bunta." Kakashi whispered.  
  
Another bang ran through the forest and a dragon, with scales and fangs of black appeared. It's eyes of red blazing of fury.  
  
"NIPOU KORASERU TAMA SHOGAI NO JUTSU" Gama bunta bellowed while summoning a spherical ice ball that surrounded the dragon for a second or two.  
  
"NIPOU HI RYU GEKIDO NO JUTSU" The dragon roared, sending a great inferno at the ice shield.  
  
Sweeping to the right, Gamabunta swooped low and gave a slash of his sword aimed at the dragon's legs. The Dragon widened its great wings and powered his flight, lifting its massive body off the ground and dodging it.  
  
The dragon flipped forwards and whipped its tail forwards and smashed it into the ground. In a flash of movement, Gamabunta appeared above the Dragon and produced a string of hand seals.  
  
The dragon bit the toad before he could even activate his chakra.  
  
'I must make it so that that cursed frog cannot see.' Itachi pondered  
  
"KOKOANGYO NO JUTSU" Itachi called forth a screen of black mass that pored over the land.  
  
"NIPOU HIKARI HI BAKUHATSU NO JUTSU" Gama bunta hollered, there was a great blast of light and everyone was temporarily blind.  
  
When the leaf genins and jounins opened their eyes, they saw great damage had been inflicted on the forest. The forest had been scarred with black streaks over 0.5 km long and half of the area was iced because of the Koraseru no tama Shogai no jutsu and the other half was on fire. It was the most bizarre seen that anybody would've ever seen. Two extreme climates touching each other.  
  
Kakashi stayed with the group of Genins while Kurenai ran to check in Naruto was okay. She gasped at her findings. a note, and Naruto's headband. Naruto's headband only came out scorched from the fire, and the note seemed to be newly lain. Atasuki was back on the demon-capturing job.  
  
Kurenai took the items and ran back to the others.  
  
At the camp, they opened the letter up to see what Naruto's fate was. If he was alive, or dead.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
Monaki: * Dead*  
  
Freak: MWHAHAHHHAA NOW I SHALL CLAIM THE STORY!!!!  
  
NIPOU KORASERU TAMA SHOGAI NO JUTSU- ice sphere barrier  
  
NIPOU HI RYU GEKIDO NO JUTSU- flaming dragon's rage  
  
NIPOU HIKARI HI BAKUHATSU NO JUTSU- light firebomb  
  
*Evil smile *  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
R&R baibai 


End file.
